Conventional computerized devices, such as personal computers, laptop computers, and the like utilize a graphical user interface in applications, such as operating systems, and graphical editors (i.e., web page editors, document editors, etc.) that enable users to quickly provide input and create documents and/or projects using “What You See Is What You Get” (WYSIWYG) technology. In general, using a graphical user interface, a user operates an input device such as a mouse or keyboard to manipulate graphical objects on a computer display. The user can operate an input device such as a mouse to move a mouse pointer onto a scroll bar to manipulate the scroll bar.
Certain conventional software applications operate within a computer system to allow users to manipulate a scroll bar to view and browse content. For example, in a word processing application, a document may consist of multiple pages, yet the word processing application's current settings provide a view of a single page at a time. In order to view other pages, a user can manipulate a scroll bar downwards to view pages that occur after the currently visible page—or manipulate the scroll bar upwards to view pages that occur before the currently visible page. In another example, a current view of a browser application may not be big enough to create a complete view of an entire web page. In order to view all the web content presented on the web page, the user can manipulate the browser application's scroll bar upwards and downwards or left and right to view various portions of the web page.